Get Down Here Now
by ncismka233
Summary: On her way to Tony's for a movie night; Abby gets hurt. Tony/Abby Brother/Sister Some Gibbs/Abby Father/Daughter


Abby Sciuto was on her computer when Tony walked into her lab.

"Hey Abbs." He said. Abby turned around and looked up at Tony.

"Hi Tony."

"You still coming over tonight?" Tony asked. He and Abby had planned a night to spend together so they could hang out and watch movies.

"Yeah I just need to finish this report for Gibbs." Abby said.

"Alright I'll see you later." Tony said. He walked out of Abby's lab and left her to finish the report. It took Abby nearly two hours to get her report done and printed. She put the report down on her desk then grabbed her coat and put it on. Abby pulled her pigtails out then picked her report up and went up to the squad room. She got off the elevator and walked up to Gibbs' desk.

"You better be satisfied with that report Gibbs because it took almost two hours to get done." Abby said as she handed Gibbs her report. Gibbs looked up at her and asked,

"You okay Abbs?"

"I'm fine I just hate reports that take forever to get done." She said. Gibbs looked down and smiled as he took the report. "Guess what I'm doing tonight." Abby said cheerfully to Gibbs. Gibbs looked up at her and asked,

"What?"

"I'm going over to Tony's place and we're gonna have pizza and watch movies all night. I take it you're going to be sanding your boat."

"How'd you know that?"

"Because you're a creature of habit." Abby said. Gibbs smiled and said,

"You and Tony have fun." Abby waved goodbye to Gibbs and went back to the elevator. She headed down to the parking lot and walked towards her hearse once she got down there. She got in the car and started driving towards Tony's apartment. Abby got there within twenty minutes. She parked her car next to the apartment building then got out. Abby was about to go up to Tony's apartment when something caught her eye. She noticed that her back tires were looking low on air. Abby bent down, examined the tires then got back up when she realized that there was nothing she could do to fix the problem at that moment. Abby put one foot back up on the sidewalk and tried to put her other foot up but stumbled because some of her shoe was caught on the tire. She lost her balance and fell on her ankle.

"Ow … oh, son of a bitch!" Abby said in pain. She tried to get up but failed since her ankle was too weak. Abby slowly and carefully pulled her boot off so she could look at her injured ankle. When she got her boot off, Abby saw a lot of swelling on her ankle. She pulled her phone out and called Tony.

"Tony it's Abby … outside of your apartment building. I kind of have a problem … just get down here, now!" Abby hung up. Up his apartment, Tony was confused and concerned as he hung up his phone. Tony threw a jacket on and ran downstairs to the side of the building since that's where Abby usually parks when she visits. When Tony got down there, he saw Abby lying on the sidewalk. He ran over to her and asked frantically,

"Abby are you okay?" Abby grimaced as she sat up and looked up at Tony.

"Do I look okay?" she asked. Tony bent down and looked Abby in the eye.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"I was checking my tires because they look low on air then when I got up; my boot got caught under the tire and I fell." Abby said. Tony looked down at Abby's feet and only saw one of her boots on. He looked over at her other foot and saw that Abby's ankle was really swollen.

"Did you land on your ankle?"

"I did. I can't tell if it's broken or sprained."

"Want me to take you to the ER?"

"Uh … I really hate hospitals." Abby said. Tony smiled as he put Abby's arm over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist. Tony pulled her up and said,

"We'll go to another doctor." Tony helped Abby get back in her car. Once Abby was comfortably seated in the shotgun seat, Tony walked over to the driver's side and got in then started the car.

"So what doctor are we going to?" Abby asked. Tony pulled out on to the road then said,

"To one that likes to talk a lot; even though not many people pay attention to his stories."

"Huh?"

"Ducky, Abby. We're going to go back to NCIS and find Ducky."

"Oh. Is he still there?"

"It's only around seven; I don't know why he wouldn't be." Tony said. It only took him about fifteen minutes to drive back to the navy yard. He parked Abby's car then got out and ran over to the passenger side. He opened the door as Abby unbuckled her seatbelt. Tony reached in and put Abby's arm back over his shoulder then put his arm around her waist. He pulled her out of the car then the two made their way inside. Once they were inside, Abby used her free hand to push the down elevator button. When the elevator came, Abby hobbled in still hanging on to Tony. She pushed the button that would take them down to autopsy then the elevator doors closed. Abby looked at Tony and smiled as she said,

"Thanks Tony."

"No problem, you know I'd do anything for you Abbs." Tony said smiling. Abby smiled back at him then looked forward when the elevator reached autopsy. She and Tony walked through the automated doors and sure enough; Ducky was there. Ducky looked up from his desk when he heard the doors swoosh open.

"What are you two doing here?" Ducky asked confused.

"It's a long story but I'll make it short; Abby hurt her ankle and doesn't want to go to the ER so I thought you could help her." Tony said. Ducky got up and helped Tony get Abby over to a table.

"Of course I'll help." Ducky said as he and Tony sat Abby down on the table normally used for an autopsy. As Ducky started to exam her ankle, Abby looked up at Tony and asked,

"Tony can you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything."

"Can you get Gibbs down here? I want to see him." Abby said. Tony smiled at her and said,

"You got it. One Gibbs coming up." Tony walked back to the elevator and hit the button for the level to the squad room. Gibbs was still working on reports when he heard the elevator open. He looked up and saw Tony.

"I thought you and Abby were having a movie night." Gibbs said. Tony walked up to Gibbs' desk and started to explain what happened.

"We were. When Abby got to my apartment building, she fell and got hurt." Tony said. Gibbs got up from his desk chair and looked Tony in the eye.

"Is she okay?"

"She hurt her ankle. I offered to take her to the ER but she told me she hates hospitals so I brought her here."

"Where is she?"

"In autopsy with Ducky. She told me she wanted to see you." Tony said. He followed Gibbs to the elevator then they both went down to autopsy.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed when she saw Gibbs walk in.

"Abby are you okay?" Gibbs asked with concern.

"I'm fine Gibbs I just hurt my ankle really bad." Abby said.

"Quite." Ducky said. He walked over to the x-ray he had taken of Abby's ankle and explained what was wrong. "While there are no broken bones, you do have some torn ligaments. You most likely sprained your ankle. It's been said that a sprain can be worse than a break."

"What do I do for it Ducky?" Abby asked. Ducky walked over to his desk and took some medical tape out as he said,

"I'll compress it and once you get home, you should put ice on it for at least fifteen minutes." Abby looked up at Tony and said,

"Looks like our movie night is a bust." Tony shrugged his shoulder.

"That's okay. I'm just glad you're okay. How about I take you home and we can watch movies at your place?" Tony said. Abby smiled at Tony and said,

"That sounds fun. Can Gibbs come?" Tony turned to Gibbs and said,

"It's up to him." Gibbs smiled and thought about it for a second. He knew that Abby had probably looked forward to being with Tony tonight all day.

"I'll come over tomorrow. You and Tony have your movie night." Gibbs said.

"Sounds good, thanks Gibbs." Abby said. She grimaced when Ducky started wrapping her ankle. When he was done wrapping her ankle, Tony and Gibbs helped her off the table. "Ow!" Abby said when her feet hit the floor.

"You probably won't be able to bear weight on that foot. I'd advise you to stay off that foot for at least until Monday." Ducky said. Abby put one arm over Tony's shoulder and the other arm over Gibbs shoulder. She looked up at Ducky and said,

"Thanks Ducky."

"Anytime Abigail." Ducky said smiling. He walked back to his desk as Tony and Gibbs helped Abby walk out. When they got back down to Abby's car, Gibbs opened the door and helped Abby in while Tony got in and started the car.

"You sure you'll be okay Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"I know I'll be alright Gibbs. I do have one request." Abby said. Gibbs looked her and knelt down. Abby reached out of the open door and gave Gibbs a hug. Gibbs hugged her back and asked,

"Anything else?"

"No that's all." Abby said. She pulled back at looked at Gibbs. "See you tomorrow." Gibbs smiled at her then got up and waved goodbye to Abby and Tony. Abby closed her door and Tony drove out of the navy yard.

"Do you care if I stop at my place to get a few things?" Tony asked.

"Nope, just make it quick." Abby said. Tony got back to his apartment in about fifteen minutes. He left Abby in the car while he ran up to his apartment to grab some things. Tony only took five minutes then came back to the car. He got in and started driving to Abby's apartment. It only took him ten minutes to get there since he and Abby live close to each other. He parked Abby's car then got out and walked over to the other side of the car to help Abby. He opened the door then pulled Abby out of the car. Before Tony started walking towards the building, he turned and looked at Abby.

"Ducky told you not to bear weight on that ankle." Tony said.

"Well how am I supposed to get in?" Abby asked. Tony smiled then bent down and picked Abby up.

"Whoa!" Abby said.

"I'll carry you." Tony said. Abby laughed as Tony carried her up to her apartment. Abby handed Tony her key one they were outside of her apartment. Tony opened the door then walked in and put Abby down on her couch. Tony walked into her kitchen and found some popcorn. While Tony popped the popcorn, Abby was going through DVD case that was on the coffee table next to the couch. When the popcorn was finished, Tony pulled out two bowls and filled them up. He brought them out to the living room along with an ice pack and sat one bowl in front of Abby.

"Thanks." Abby said.

"You're welcome. I'll be right back." Tony said. He grabbed the bag he had brought and went into the bathroom to change into his sweats. When he got back out, Abby had picked a movie and was now putting the ice on her ankle. She looked at Tony and asked,

"Want to watch Ghost Busters?"

"Perfect." Tony said. He took the disc and put it in. He leaned back in the chair next to the couch. About an hour into the movie, Tony and Abby were fast asleep.


End file.
